The present disclosure relates to methods and compositions for use in subterranean operations. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods of delivering chemicals to a subterranean wellbore.
Porous proppants and other media have been used to facilitate delivery of chemicals downhole in a wellbore, including delivery of scale inhibitors. Scale inhibitors are a class of chemical treatments typically used to control or prevent scale formation in a production conduit or completion system. The concentration of chemicals used downhole is often closely controlled. In addition, an operation can employ a chemical treatment that lasts for long periods of time, in some instances of months to a year. In addition, the presence of some chemicals downhole may inhibit the efficiency of other chemicals. For example, the presence of scale inhibitors can adversely impact the ability of metal-based crosslinkers to effectively crosslink the gelling agents present in a fracturing fluid.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.